Suction pipes of this known type differ from conventional suction pipes for e.g. vacuum cleaning, wet-suction and carpet cleaning, in that the upper operating handle is arranged above the coupling stud for the flexible suction hose, as opposed to the most widely used conventional suction pipes which have an upper operating handle that encloses the coupling stud for the flexible suction hose and is thus integral therewith in one and the same unit.
The known suction pipes distinguish themselves over the conventional ones in that a higher degree of freedom is allowed to design the operating handle in the ergonomically most correct manner as regards handling surface and handling angle, etc. Even though the known suction pipes have thereby been improved compared to the conventional ones, both types of suction pipes require one and the same work posture during the cleaning as will be described in the following.
This work posture which is used for both said types of suction pipes for the cleaning of e.g. horizontal surfaces consists in that the operator seizes the upper operating handle in his one hand and holds this upper operating handle approximately at hip height and subsequently pushes and pulls the mouthpiece mounted on the suction pipe forwards and backwards in front of him or sideways. The separate suction unit which is connected to the suction pipe via the flexible suction hose is pulled along by the operator who then exerts a more powerful pull in the flexible suction hose.
In order to be able to transmit these pushing and pulling movements to the suction pipe and thus to the mouth piece, the operating handle on the known suction pipes are oriented at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the suction pipe of between 30.degree. and 60.degree. whereby the longitudinal axis of the operating handle is caused to be substantially parallel with the supporting surface being cleaned. Moreover, the operating handle is arranged at a distance from and sideways relative to the longitudinal axis of the suction pipe whereby the operating handle is caused to face to the same side as the coupling stud for the flexible suction hose. Thereby the operator may transmit a moment to rotate the suction pipe about its longitudinal axis by means of the operating handle with a view to manoeuvring the mouthpiece and establishing such pull in the suction pipe which is required to move the separate suction unit.
However, while occupying this work posture, it is difficult for the operator to shift the mouthpiece sideways relative to the longitudinal axis of the suction pipe with only one hand and relative to the operator himself which means that the operator is often forced to seize the suction pipe with his other hand further down on the pipe in order to apply more force for moving the suction pipe, whereby the operator is caused to occupy an inconvenient, hunched work posture.